monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Basilisk/@comment-26948680-20160313002753/@comment-65.24.66.209-20160313065327
'Well this is a way to deal with clothes shopping, start lying to awful people. Liz should know by now that when she makes me help her shop for clothes, my brain turns off.' I think to myself, and quickly try to add to the lie. "...Yes, I'm her husband. What does that really prove at this point," I say, my expression never showing anything other than apathy. "Is that so?" The succubus starts, "Then tell me why I can tell you haven't been claimed yet?" Liz recoils a bit, tightening her grip on my arm, but I just keep talking, "I proposed not too long ago and we were buying things we would need before we do so." Looking confused, the succubus keeps prying. "Why wouldn't you just consumate at the proposal? Why wait to get it over with?" "We were already going shopping, so I thought i would get some condoms as well." Liz stiffens up at this point, burying her face in my shoulder, " Please be at least a little embarrassed at what you are saying." Looking a bit less confused and more intrigued, the succubus begins to look over Liz again. "Well, this must really be your husband huh? Who else would say all of that out loud. In all honesty you two seem perfect for each other; a snake afraid of everything and a zoned out, bum looking fellow who probably didn't feel like asking someone worth the challange." I grab Liz's hand and gesture to move. "Let's get back to shopping Liz," is all I have left to say in this conversation without resorting to every explitive imaginable. After getting away from that insufferable couple, Liz and I continue shopping, but i notice that Liz still has an embarassed blush by the end of the shopping. Upon returning to Liz's home she stops me. "Thank you for going along with my lie. I'm sorry that had to happen." "It was no problem. What are friends for? But, if you ever see that bitch again, you're going to have to keep up that lie." At these words, her mood drops a little. "Yeah. I guess I would have to keep lying huh?" Pulling her into a hug, I reply, " Wereally could get married you know? Then it wouldn't be a lie." Liz gives a small chuckle, " Come on, that's a bad joke you know? You might actually make me think you were serious." I tighten my grip on her in my arms. " I am serious. Liz, L have loved you for a while now and I have no idea how a real proposal is meant to go so now I'm winging it." Pulling away from her a bit, i try to compose myself for what comes next. "Liz, will you marry me?" Liz goes silent for a bit, but soon a beautiful little smile appears on her lips and a few tears fall down her cheeks, "Yes, yes I will marry you. I love you so much." --- This was a first for me so criticisms would be apreciated.